


Trust Your Doctor

by Mothvoid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Martin, Dom/sub, Glove Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Vaginal Sex, ace subtype: kinky asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothvoid/pseuds/Mothvoid
Summary: Jmart cnc medical play! Now with 2 chapters :0
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write a jmart fic that is so self indulgent. I wish aphrodisiacs were real. Jon is still ace its just not mentioned. This is a scene they negotiated before.  
> Words used for Jon: cock, hole, labia, tits

Jon is waiting in the examination room, fully naked, he knows this is normal precaution for these kinds of tests, but he expected to get some kind of cover up. He sits on the cold examination table until Dr Blackwood does his doctor knock and lets himself in.

Jon flinches to cover himself up but he realizes that there is no point, “Hello Mr. Sims I understand we are doing a sensitivity test today?” The doctor says. 

Jon gives a quick nod and the doctor smiles and starts getting the testing apparatus ready putting them all on a table close to him near the end of the examination table, and he sits on a stool in front of Jon.

“Okay scoot back and put your legs on these stirrups” The doctor orders and Jon complies.

After Jon has put his ankles into the stirrups the doctor buckles him in and then moves to buckle in his arms, “is this... entirely necessary?” Jon asks.  


“Oh yes just standard procedure so you don’t accidently... or on purpose disrupt the test” The doctor replies.  


Jon doesn’t look relieved, “What are you going to do to me?” Jon asks as the doctor sits back down in front of him and readies the first test.

“I think its best if you don’t know so you don’t anticipate something” The doctor tells him.

Jon wonders why that would be bad when all thoughts are pushed out of his head as the doctor pushes what feels like a paint brush covered in lube against his cock. The cool slickness of the paint brush against his heated cock has him holding back a moan. He didn’t realize how turned on he was already he didn’t expect it to feel so good, he tries to push his hips up into the feeling without thinking and is stopped by a restraint around his stomach that he didn’t remember getting placed there.

The doctor continues to leisurely stroke the paint brush and up and down and across his cock ignoring the wines of his patient. What a greedy thing, the mild aphrodisiac pumping into his blood stream makes him so much more sensitive. It sends a pulse of heat through the doctor knowing he could probably do anything he wants to the man after he’s been worked over enough. The doctor knows it’s his first time at this clinic and probably wouldn’t know what standard procedure is here.

The doctor stops teasing him with the paint brush and puts it down on the table beside him. The patient lets out a sigh of relief.

“Alright that’s enough of that, let’s move onto the next thing” The doctor says.

“T-The next thing?” Jon questions definitely not relieved anymore “How much is there left?” He asks worried.

“Quite a bit have you honestly never been to an orgasm clinic before?” The doctor asks.

“Of course I have but the ones I went to before just had robot do all the work and it was a pretty short process.” Jon replies.

“Ah well, that’s pretty outdated at least here people prefer another person help the patients here” The doctor says.

The doctor puts some lube on his gloved hand and presses it lightly against Jon’s cock. Jon jumps slightly at the feeling of the doctors gloved hands on him. Applying light pressure and rubbing his thumb in a circle on his hood. Jon is unable to hold back a moan at the feeling. Then the doctor takes his cock in his first two finger and jerks him off while rubbing him with his thumb.  
“Fuck, mm, please” Jon doesn’t know what he’s begging for he doesn’t know if he wants more or less of it.  


The doctor feels his own cock jump in reaction to the noises his patient makes using his other hand to try and relieve some of the pressure on his cock.

The doctor lets up some and stops touching him directly. Running his fingers along his labia and under his hole, teasing. Jon’s never wanted anything in him more then he wants the doctor’s fingers but before he could think to beg the doctor moves away.  


“Alright I think we can move on to the final part of this section” Jon doesn’t even bother asking what that means exactly just wanting more attention to his cock.

Dr blackwood thinks he should get back to the actual test after getting carried away. You aren’t actually supposed to touch the patients directly, but he just couldn’t help himself. His patient was so cute writhing and seeming confused with how much pleasure he was having. He picks up the final item for the testing procedure wanting to skip to the end. It is a vibrator that is placed over the head of the cock and feels like suction. he puts it onto the lowest setting, pulls up on Jon’s mons pubis slightly, and places it on him.

Jon reacts immediately, the aphrodisiac in his system making him extremely sensitive. He bucks up violently wanting more stimulation as the doctor pulls it up slightly.  


“Huh why did you stop?” The patient asks dazed and already close to orgasm just from that.

“This is just the sensitivity test to see how much you can handle” The doctor responds without looking up at him.  
Jon puts his head back onto the table with a thumb and tries not to lose himself with want.

The doctor applies to back to his cock and Jon lets out a louder moan then the expected.  


“Fuck, please, please don’t stop” The patient begs.  


The doctor wants to give him all the pleasure he wants but he also wants to see how much he can break him. How much he can make him beg.  
“Just a couple more times, love” He says as the removes the vibe again.  


Jon makes a noise of distress and squirms on the table, panting and needing release. The doctor wants to wait a moment before resuming and decides to see how the rest of his body reacts to stimulation when in this state, purely for scientific inquiry of course, he tells himself. He places his hand on one of Jon’s small tits squeezes and pinches a nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. Jon gasps and looks a little confused but is so pleased by the attention he does not protest. The doctor runs his hands down his patient’s sides and then down his legs squeezing his thighs before he stops himself from doing anymore. The next time the doctor places the vibe on him, he comes almost immediately almost screaming, arching his back off the table as much as he can strapped down.

The doctor is mesmerized by the sight of his patients cock pulsing and the shine of all his slick. Taken off guard by his want he puts the vibe down, leans down to his sex and puts his tongue at his patients’ entrance. Jon already over sensitive from his orgasm gasps at the feeling of his doctor lapping at his hole and cleaning up his slick. The doctor grabs his thigh and massages them with his thumbs while moving his mouth up to Jon’s cock. He laps and sucks at his overstimulated cock and the doctor hears Jon gasp and thump his head on the table again unable to do anything but succumb to the pleasure. He feels the doctors gloved fingers slip inside him.

He doesn’t think this is common practice, but he already feels close to orgasm again and doesn’t want to stop the doctor. Jon feels his body tense up in pleasure before his orgasm overtakes him, but the doctor doesn’t take his mouth away. He makes his patient come multiple times screaming on his tongue until he decides he can’t take it anymore and removed his cock from his pants.

Jon feeling the cold air on his cock once again looks down to see his doctor disrobing just enough to get his cock out and then move closer to his cunt. Jon is slightly less hazy after having come so many times, but the aphrodisiac is still in his system somewhat and can’t help but moan when his doctor rubs his cock on top of his. "Wha- No-" Any other protests Jon could think of are lost as his doctor presses into his entrance. They both groan together as Dr blackwood sinks into Jon’s heat.

He starts fucking into him immediately not waiting for him to adjust since he is already very pliant from his other orgasms. Jon thinks (if he could form a coherent thought) that sex has never felt so good before. He feels another orgasm building before he even realizes it. He gushes around Dr Blackwood’s cock and that’s what makes the doctor lose it and fuck into him recklessly chasing his own orgasm tipping over the edge and coming inside his patient.

Martin chuckle breathlessly and pulls out of Jon. He takes Jon’s legs out of the stirrups gently and brings them down slowly. He takes off the doctors coat and gloves and fetches a warm washcloth and cleans Jon up. Jon whimpers slightly when martin brushes over his cock and martin apologies softly. He picks Jon up and brings them both into the bath and washes gently Jon as he reseeds out of sub space.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one. I added the tag glove kink with this one, you're welcome.

He makes Jon wait naked in the examination room. It’s only 5 minutes but it feels so much longer to Jon, sitting on the cold examination table.

He has been to this clinic a few times now and knows what to expect. He doesn’t know why he keeps coming back, maybe he kind of likes the attention. The way the doctor does whatever he wants with his body. He doesn’t have to think about it he can just let it happen. He has almost gotten use to this now. Even though he does jump a little when Dr blackwood comes in. But he doesn’t try to cover himself, the doctor wouldn’t be pleased.

He comes in and sits down on the chair across from Jon and looks at him for a moment. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, you look a tad cold over there” Dr blackwood says while leaning back, taking his hands off his legs to give Jon room and to put on his gloves.

Jon slips off the table and reluctantly sits sideways in the doctors lap. “There, isn’t that better?” Dr blackwood asks while putting his gloved hands on Jons back and his knee. His hands warm like brands on his body.

Jon gives a quick nod and blushes some not meeting his eye. “Aw don’t give me that look. I’m your doctor. You can trust me” He gives Jon a warm smile. “I’m going to give you your regular examination I just want to make you more comfortable” Dr blackwood says as he starts rubbing his gloved hands slowly over Jons body like he is trying to map out his entire body with just his hands.  


Jon squirms some and presses his legs together. Dr blackwood sees this and slots one of his hands between Jons legs, “None of that now. I’ve got to see you to examine you properly.” he says as he moves his hand closer to Jons cunt.

When the doctor touches Jons cock he jumps slightly at the contact and the doctor holds him a little tighter, like Jon might try and run away if he’s given the room to. The doctor starts to rub Jons cock and he can feel the difference of the gloves on his hands. Jon inhales sharply and his head falls on to one of the shoulders of the doctor as he speeds up his thumbs movements on Jons cock.

“See I told you it would be fine” He says into Jons ear and slips two fingers into him at once. Jon squirms and tires not to moan out loud at the doctor’s actions. His squirming moves him in such a way that he grinds against the doctors erection and he gives out a low exhale at Jons movement against his cock. He holds Jon close to him to move against him more.

“Do you see what you do to me? Squirming and acting bashful like you don’t want me to fuck you like the slut you are” The doctor says while working his cock out of his pants.

“No, no I don’t please. I’ll be good just finish the examination” Jon pleads while trying to move away from his cock while still being trapped on the doctors lap. “I’m not sure I can believe you since you haven’t been very good since you’ve been my patient” The doctor says into Jons ear.

Jon struggles as the doctor moves his body to straddle his lap properly and rubs his cock against Jons smaller one. “You already feel so good against cock. I won’t even need any lubrication with how wet you already are” The doctor says as he holds both of Jons arms behind his back with one of his hands. When Jon realizes that Martin can hold him down so easily a heat flashes through him and he can’t hold back a moan and rocks against his doctors cock trying to find some stimulation.

“Wow you are really gagging for it huh? Well I guess I’ll give you what you so obviously want” The doctor says as the lifts Jon up a bit more and then sits him back down on his cock with a grunt. Jon arches his back and gasps. The doctor takes Jon by the back of the neck and thrusts into him at a slow rhythm.

Jon whines involuntarily at the slow pace and tries to move on the doctors cock. “And you said you didn’t want me to fuck you, because to me it really seems like you want it” The doctor says while keeping Jon grinding down on his dick not letting him move. “Well we’re waiting, are you going to admit it?” he asks as he takes either side of Jons face in one of his hands to bring him looking in his eyes.

“Ngh, y-yes I want it please” Jon says quietly. The doctor takes Jon by the throat and says, “Could you speak up? You really should be honest with me I am your doctor” He tells Jon.

“Please fuck me, doctor” Jon begs with more desperation in his voice then he expected. The doctor grabs Jon by the hips and thrusts up into him desperately. The doctor can feel how soaked Jon is. He has been moving closer to the edge this whole time and being teased mercilessly has just made him move closer.

Martin can tell and decides Jons been good enough so far that he won’t tease him much longer and to be honest he just really wants to fuck him. The doctor wraps his arms around Jon back and thrusts roughly into him until Jon is shaking. “Ah!~ doctor I-I’m so close, please let me come” The doctor takes pity on him and moves one hand down to rub at his cock. Letting Jon fall over the edge with a shout and collapsing on to Martin. It only takes Martin a few more thrusts until he is spilling himself inside of Jon and lets Jon rest against him still rocking gently on cock.

Martin eases Jon off his cock and picks him up in a bridal style hold and brings him over to their bed. He slides the doctors coat off and leaves it in the other room. He brings a warm washcloth and cleans Jon up and tucks him into bed. When Martin gets into bed Jon rolls over and basically lays on top of him. 

“Hi” Jon says with a dopy smile on this face.

Martin laughs and runs his fingers through Jons hair and says, “Back with us then?”

“Partly” Jon says muffed into martin neck.

“Mhmmm” Martin hums in response and they settle into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! I have a jonelias fic I wanna post next & then I have another jmart cnc fic!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted anywhere! Comments are apricated. My twitter is atomicollage. The second chap is a different scene.


End file.
